


Kill Them With Kindness

by MamaDlo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 20's/30's/40's Inspired, AU Surprise, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bara Sans (Undertale), Beware! Sinnamon Rolls, Blood and Violence, Dark Past, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Fantastic Segregation, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Sans (Undertale), Magic-Users, Multi, No Spoilers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Pining, Possessive Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaDlo/pseuds/MamaDlo
Summary: Welcome to the crazy adventure of Mary Baker , or how a simple seamstress came to be the missing piece of some Monsters Mobsters. Astory of romance, passion and magical drama.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Female Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, others
Kudos: 29





	1. Introduction:

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> It's my first Fiction, I hope you will like it. English si not my first langage so, sorry in advance for my mistakes.

Sans hated to make promises. Sure it wasn't a secret for anybody, but few knew why.  
First,they always ended badly for him. Second, he hated the fact that he couldn't come back on his words.  
He learned it the hard way.  
Like this one time, when he was young and full of hope, when he didn't have a full grasp on his powers yet.  
Before the accident.  
He still remembered the dreadful day like yesterday: the deafening sound of the alarms mixed with the cry of his fellow colleagues. Blueprints, formulae, years and years of works flying everywhere.  
The Portal, open like an hungry Titan's mouth, swallowing everything in its path. The hole was an abyssal, bottomless pit. The inside pitch black.  
Dark, yet darker.  
He remembered sobbing like a babybone, eyelights blurred by fat, ugly tears as he tried desperately to pull up his father, who was dangling over the Void. Refusing to accept the resignation in the purple eyes. His soul nearly shattering at his last words:

“Promise me to finish the Generator.” 

How selfish … Even on the verge of death, the old man was obsessed over the damn machine !If only he knew back then , if only he wasn't so naive and full of blind admiration for him … Whatever.  
He should have seen it coming.  
At last, after decades and decades of suffering, monster kind were finally free now. And without the help of the engine. Monsters where still adjusting in this corrupted world, lead by mobsters and gangsters. Slowly turning the page.  
But not him , not Sans . He couldn't move on because of this damned machine. Damn promess So he worked on it, again and again , worrying his brother, his friends... and Toriel.  
She grew tired of him. At the end she turned the page and left for the far side of town with Frisk. Without him, of course.

But one night, he made it ! He finally made it, he almost danced like a mad man when he saw the lights blinking green and the mechanics roar. He shed a single tear and without thinking he started the boot procedure. 

And was welcomed by an explosion.

When he woke up, three versions of himself and his brother were there. Waiting for an explanation.

Shit... Really, he hated promises.


	2. Chapter 1: Please, fire me.

“ You want me to fire you?? Are you fucking kindding me Mary?! You need this job! What about the bakery?? 

Robert Demple, in all his manager career at Cloud n' Cotton – the ever growing textile company, was fuming: literally. Blowing smoke like a chimney behind his old desk.

And he has all the reasons to: Who in their right mind request to be fired? In those hard times none of the less, when decently paid jobs were rare, the country in an economic crisis and the city tore by turf wars? 

Mary was a good worker, and a smart kid. Always on time, disciplined and the best at her job. Calm and collected, she would avoid drama like the plague.  
And yet, here she was in front of him; blabblering nonsense with that same resolute look than the first day they met: 

Never in is life he had faced someone so stubborn. Not even his wife. He could clearly remember how she was posted by his door office, firmly waiting for him.  
Her attire screamed poverty, but her stance... she had that peaceful kind of smile, gentle demenors, an unwavering determination behind her mellow gaze and the posture of a dignified queen. 

The girl had refused to leave, demanding a job. Telling him how he wouldn't be disappointed. How she could do any type of embroidery he would ask for, and how quick and experimented she was . 

He gave in a week later and came to appreciate the little lady. She was right : he was not disappointed.

Quickly, she became head of the “ fairies's fingers” - a stupid nickname for the women of the Embroidery Department if you ask him-, quietly teaching others her knowledge and technics.

It's been almost two years now, and she stayed her discrete and unproblematic self … until now that is:

\- Rob',you know me. I wouldn't ask this if I-  
\- Nuts!!, he roars, slamming his fist against the poor desk, making the wood wail under his mistreatment. It doesn't make sense! Ya been actin' strange lately, ya think I didn't notice? He paused before continuing in a whisper, Di-did ya make a deal?

They both knew what he was referring to. Which was quite bold coming from the short man. The walls got ears, as they say.  
In this world questions were better left unsaid.  
Minding your own business was not a polite option, if you wanted to live a bit longer.

With this in mind, she answered softly, her sugar coated voice in action :

\- I need these papers, Rob' - he wince at the nickname -. I need you to fire me. There is no other way. Trust me... It's in OUR best inter-.  
\- Ya Genius !! Ya really fucking did it !!

Unbelievable! Foolish youth! Don't they learn anything?

\- I appreciate your concern, but I had made my decision a long time ago. I need you to do it, it can't work otherwise. 

He stays silent and she can hear his foot tapping rapidly against the floor. A nervous habit of his.

\- Come on Bobby...  
\- Don't call me that! Ya lost that right! Whatever, ya better have a good bargain toots , 'cause I ain't gonna help ya , don't fucking bother coming back!” He signed the paper and throw it at her with the utmost disdain, daring her.

She took the paper hiding a smile: He was never good at bluffing, she always destroyed him at poker.  
She would miss the old-timer, and was truly moved by the awkward but sincere attention. He was like a grandfather to her: grumpy but caring. 

The view of her termination papers didn't help and made her feel... funny, almost nostalgic.  
'This better work out' she thought. 'This HAVE to work out'

Working in this company had been a true blessing : it payed rent, groceries and security fees. It was fairly less dangerous than playing canary in a speakeasy . Payed (a little) more than a waitress job.  
It even gave her a chance to make some savings; to fulfill her dream of a self-sustaining life. Step by step.

Many would kill for her place.  
And yet… 

That's why Bob's reaction was understandable. He didn't know her plan, just that it sounded reckless and dangerous.  
But the man was as loyal as one can get. For now he would just watch her from afar and be supportive whenever she would need him.  
He sadly watched her go; and as she exited the small office, Mary took the time to take a look at her friend a last time. Who knows when she will be able to see him again? 

“ Goodbye Bobby. And thank you, for everything... I mean it.

He took a long, pensive drag of his cigar, the smoke barely hiding the worry in his tired eyes.

\- You're a great kid, Mary... I-I hope you find what you're looking for.  
\- Yeah, she whispered, me too…"

And that was it. 

With a lump in her throat, she dried some of her tears. Even if she wanted to turn around and explain the reasons behind her abrupt departure, she knew that leaving without any explications was the best option. 

She felt like a terrible friend : horrible and selfish.  
Yet she regrets nothing. She had passed the point of no return a long time ago. It was too late anyway.  
She took a deep breath, and headed for her car. 

Her eyes swept her surrounding distractedly. She was so deep in her thoughts that she failed to notice the abnormal situation around her. 

Out of nowhere, she felt alarmed. The brutal uneasiness twisting her stomach made her stop abruptly . 

Something was horribly wrong.  
Her instinct made her look again. Then it hit her :

Nothing.

Ebbot city was large and always booming, yet today, a working day, the sidewalk was desert. The avenue silent. 

The windows and doors were locked...

She was in the street, near a working zone. The sun was still high in the sky and there was nothing.

Not a soul ahead, not a sound either.

N o t h i n g.

Then a ringing tone. 

She didn't have time to understand what was happening, didn't have time to panic. She could only hear that impatient noise coming from behind her, not too far.  
A telephone booth. 

With nobody next to it. 

And she was the only one here .

Time seemed to stop along with her breathing.

The device was pressing her to answer, urging her to take the call and face the consequences. 

The tune felt unforgiving, it almost sounded like a death sentence now. 

She slowly approched, trying her best to keep calm. All her attention was on the machine, as if it will explose at any sudden move.

' Everything is fine, you knew with who you deal with' she though, 'You got this!'

With a new found assurance she picked up the phone:

" Allo? , her confidence was washed off by anxiety when she was answered by nothing but an allow silence. 

She was about to hang off when a bone chilling voice raised from the void :

\- Is it done ?

The voice confirmed what she already knew : 

Asgore “the mad goat” Dreamurr. 

He was “ El Capo Di Tutti Capi” of monsters. His reputation was known in all Ebott City. Feared and powerful enough for the police - and any humans- to leave him be. He was the leader of a mobster empire and now, he was her boss too.

\- Yes, Sir . I have the papers signed and ready. She shook the proof like he could see it. There was an approving 'humph', and he continued.  
\- Someone will retrieve it. 

Not a second later someone was next to her handing a black suitcase. Whoever they were , there were unidentifiable. They could have been a shadow and it would been the same . They deposed the luggage , took the papers and left with a nod.

\- In exchange you will have all of the necessary and information needed for tomorrow; Delay will not be tolerated, Ms. Baker.

And just like that it was over . Leaving her puzzled to say the least.

As soon the call ended, life poured into the street like nothing happened. People were roaming down the road, chatting , making a point to avoid her gaze...

'Damn !' It was all she could say.

The monster would take any chance to spook her out. Putting her nerves on a lot of stress. Sometimes, he would randomly show up personally to make sure she kept her mouth shut. She was sure he took great satisfaction in making her feel watched 24/7.  
If he wasn't going to kill her, the paranoia will.

It wasn't so surprising. She knew she was still on trial. She had a month left to prove her worth, starting tomorrow. If she succeeds, she could ask for protection, leave her unsafe neighborhood, and getting paid enough to live debs free and maybe, just maybe start her business this year. If not…

Let's just say she doesn't have any other options. 

Being in the Big Goat favors was mandatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first chapter, yeaah !! Feel free to comment, I will be more than happy to answer !


	3. Chapter 2: The beginning of (Their)story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi ! It's me again ! i'm sorry for the delay - i'm fine- i never stopped thinking about this fic and i have so many things in stocks for you guys !  
> Also, i want to thanks everybody for the kudos, hits and bookmarks !   
> i hope the chapter length is good enough !
> 
> Chapter 4 is on the way !

Morning.

The day had just started, still timid sunrays where slowly warming the city.

Birds were singing away the rest of the cold night air.

Somewhere in the skid row of Ebbot city, a rich aroma was floating in a singular small apartment.

Mary was brewing tea. Today, she had decided on chamomile with a cloud of homemade almond milk and poor man's honey. Her remedy to fight any kind of stress.

She felt quite giddy : she slept through the night without being interrupted by the sound of gunshots .She hadn't woken up to the screams of her terrible neighbors.

It was the start of a lovely autumn day.

This alone was worth of a tiny celebration.

Plus, today was her first day at her new job. She was a bit anxious, still afraid to step out of her comfort zone. But the chance of a fresh start and the thrill of discovering a whole new world was exhilarating. The danger was like an exciting spice: new; yet familiar in her dull life.

How adventurous!

Thanks to the concoction, she was completely calm and relaxed, her train of thoughts cleared, nothing could stop her now.

With a spring to her step, she attempted to start her morning routine. Attempted, because someone was now banging down her door, threatening to split the frail wood open.

  
  


_'I take it back... Screw the spice ! Give me back my sweet, boring life. Please !'_

  
  


In the few seconds she took to put on a shawl on her shoulder, a man was now hollering her name for everybody to hear. She was unceremoniously shoved aside as soon she unlatched the lock.

“ M-m-mister Danford ? She yelp, recognising the man as her crappy landlord (for a lack of a better word).

What a shame, the day seemed so promising.

The intruder didn't even acknowledge her, barging in the intimacy of her own house, looking like a mad man. Only for pausing at the sight of the tiny apartement:

A jungle… she had turned the place into a freaking jungle ! Everytime he would “inspect” the room, he was always shocked by the decoration. The atmosphere felt clearly out of place, like a whole different world. Must be all of her exotic plants. He never saw so much green in one place.

'What a weirdo, he thought, if she's so homesick she should just go back to her country.'

  
  


\- Well, well, well … Miss Baker, how iz it doing? He grinned, You won't mind a … little inspection surprise on this fine day, hum ? He said, the smug smile plastered all over his ugly snout growing by the second.

Without any delay, he was already across the room, turning her place into a nilly-willy.

This behavior wasn't new, the rude man was known to cause trouble. He was a bitter man who would only find peace in the misery of others. His only joy? Acting like a terrible loan shark and terrify those he will consider weak. His mission? Collect every protection fees, in additions of the rent to the local gang.

Everybody knew that he was more of an entitled delivery boy, and used the self proclaimed title as a mean to rule over his tenants.

Especially Mary, who had the audacity to reject his advances... Understandably the last person you would want to see so early in the morning. To top of it all, he always reeked of a horrendous mix of body odor and cheap cologne.

_' Nuts to that man! If he stays here a second longer, I would have to bleach clean the whole house. Again !'_

\- What are you looking for? Sir! This is highly inappropriate!

\- Where is it?

\- What?

\- Listen, I don't have time for a Jelly Bean like you! Do not play coy with me ! He looked under the table, behind the couch, rufled her oh so precious plants whithout any regard and kicked open the kitchen's door. Article seven, clause C: all creatures, big and small are strictly prohibed from entering the premises of the building under absolutely no circumstances!

\- But there are no animals here!

_ Lies! I have received _many_ complaints , from _various_ places!

_' Oh. So that's what it is. That… Frump! That Left-handed snake! She must have ratted me out!'_

If Mary wasn't attracted by the janitor in the slightest, the illusion of immunity was more than enough to persuade some other women to give in.

His latest trophy, that brazen woman from the floor below. She was married and hated the very idea of her: a single, childless female.

The walls were paper thin; many steps were often welcomed by numerous complaints and knocks from a broomstick.

She was petty like that.

The way he talked about the so called witnesses- and the fact that everybody avoided him like the plague, only she could be behind this pathetic attempt of authority.

  
  


She knew she had to put this nonsense to an end, when he approached her room. She put on her sweetest smile and customer's service voice:

  
  


\- Well, as you can see, there is no such thing here.

\- But Courtne- I mean, PEOPLE said that-

\- I'm sure this is nothing but a misunderstanding. You see, I moved some furnitures lately, prehaps some… well intentioned people -I'm sure- mistook the disturbance source?

\- B-but, well... hum … why the hell would you do that ?

\- I needed a little change of place, she lied, and with the changing of seasons, my plants needed more sunlights. Plus, it's seemed fun, so-

\- You did all that racket for your stupid plants ? Don't you have better things to do ? You freak, you should get yourself a man!

There it is ! Now that he was fully distracted :

\- I'm going to ask you to leave now : I need to get ready for work.

The ruffian stopped in his track, his greasy paw on the handle. He looked at her, for real this time and almost choked on his spit. True, her accoutrements didn't let place at too much imagination, she was battling with an overused shawl for a bit of coverage as her curves played hide and seek with her nightgown. She huffed at his intrusive glare and it was enough to awake him from his trance. He took a step in her direction and opened is mouth, to say some crude comments without a doubt, but stopped net in his track by a movement behind his prey . The front door was still wide open, and he was certain to have seen the neighbor's door close right now.

Someone was watching.

Lucky her.

The odds weren't in his favor right now, but one day or another nobody will be there to save her: what could she do against him? She is always alone and defenceless.

A creepy smile crosses his face: he knows she ain't going nowhere … And like that he is gone, but not without brushing the top of her thigh, the regard charged of a cruel promise.

  
  


Mary doesn't wait a second, keys in hands, she hops on the door only stopping a brief instant to bow her head at Hélène's door – her discreet savior- and lock herself in .

She let her body slide along the wall slowly, exhaling a liberating breath. She waits for her blood to stop thumping in her temples. The anxiety as almost left her when a soft whine brings her back to reality.

It's coming from her bedroom.

Inpatients tippyty taps can be heard through the floor, making her smile. Danford was so close to discover her beloved companion, could you imagine the catastrophe?

_'Oshun be blessed'_

In a flash, she's on her feet again, running to her source of joy. How on earth did the pupper enter her chamber? Whatever, she needs to free him asap and leave. She is already behind schedule.

  
  


…

Morning.

The day had just started, still timid sunrays where slowly warming the city.

Birds were singing away the rest of the cold night air.

The scent of freshly baked cinnamon buns and coffee brewing filled the streets of New Ebbot, the monster district. Slowly but surely, roads will be animated by the flow of cars and the sidewalks of pedestrians in a hurry.In the Snowdin area, the biggest part of the monster city; the home of peculiar skeletons was still filled with calm and distant snores.

“ WAKE UP! YOU LAZYBONES!! GREATNESS CANNOT BE LATE !!!”

But not for long, as Papyrus took upon his daily duty to wake up the remaining of the house, with the grace and the softness of his own.

He kicked his brother 's door open, grabbed him without much of a ceremony and was out of the messy bedroom as soon as he came. As he leapt of the stairs, his brother tucked under his arm -and still very much sleeping- the tall skeleton took care to knock on each door of his...guests? Brothers ? (Who still cares at this point?) doors. He put his brother in front of a piping hot cup of coffee and jumped away in the kitchen.

Still in a daze, the scent of the dark beverage helping, Sans opened lazily an eye socket. He could hear his brother cooking (?) with passion, probably butchering an unfortunate breakfast for all of the clans; and the others coming out of their slumber.

Dagger, his brother dark counterpart appeared with his forever deep scold on his face, always dressed to the 9's. Dragging his own brother, Blade, by the ankle before tossing him at the foot of the table.

“Asshole!”, groans the latest, still drowsy and in slight pain. Thanks the stars he wasn't made of flesh.

A sharp click of a tongue was his sole answer.

Soon, Sparrow and Volpe made their appearance. Sparrow was jogging, carrying his brother above his head like he was at the gym. The lanky skeleton playing the role of a _dead_ weight like a charm.

Sans had barely the time to snicker that the last duo made quite the remarkable entrance.

Hunter was sent flying straight to the couch, head first and bony ass in the air. He landed just like that and didn't make the slightest movement to change position. In two second, he was back to sleep. Cue Colt, shoulders squared ,hands behind his back, which was straight as it could be and a glare colder than a Snowdrake butt.

Now everyone was there, and in time.

Once everybody was done with breakfast, they sat still, face serious: letting Sans give the last pitch for today's event.

After two months of surviving together the boys were finally ready to be back in business, and they were a lot of catching up to do.

Since Surface Day, Monster kind have been fighting for they right to live freely, equally, to be recognized as citizens and the abolition total segregation.. So far, they were able to build there own city right next to the human one, they have now their own safe spaces, resources and economy. It was quite an impressive accomplishment that he himself didn't really knew how it happened … “El _Crap_ -o” -Asgore- to this day didn't pip a word, not even to his ex. One day he was gone and the day after he showed up with the means to start a new life for every Monsters and more.

He has been helping Alphys in her lab ever since, creating inventions after inventions for the well being of New Ebbot. That and… other duties.

Monsters needed to protect the little they've built, even if it meant to play by human rules … Today was a good example of that : a meeting will hold place at the Embassy, welcoming press , world leaders ,presidents, and other men of power from all around the world will be attending.

Sans sipped on his last drop of coffee. For him nothing new: the future of all monster kind was once again thrown on his shoulders : same old shit.

Well, this time he wasn't alone per say anymore....

  
  


…

07:50 At the Embassy

She is standing in front of the imposing building.

It's been a good minute now. Humans and monsters are starting to notice her.

Her eyes contemplate the foreign architecture.The door is so tall and heavy looking it's almost laughable: Who's that door could have been made for? Could it be, a monster bigger than Asgore ?

_'Lord, have mercy...'_

She should hurry inside, but her feet are frozen in place. The calming effect of the tea completely drained by the earlier event. Not long ago she was all giddy and ready to take on the world, but now, now she just wants to turn around, run to her pet and snuggle her worries away!

“ _Why stepping out of your comfort zone must be so... uncomfortable?? Maybe it's not too late to pack up my things and run away to Mexico? ”_ But no amount of jokes can distress her right now, it's like this damned door is sucking off her good mood.

In a last attempt to regain her composure, she checks on her outfit,smoothing out invisible wrinkles on her skirt. She opted for her most formal clothes : black and white. The only touch of color was the green ribbon adorning her hair in a delicate updo.

Everything seems to be in place : she is ready .

She takes a deep breath, wriggle her toes and fingers, slap her cheeks two times, her foot is ready for the next step. And here. She. G-

__

_**!!SLAP!!** _

The wind gets knocked out of the poor girl before she could do anything. Was she just ran over by a car just now? Did someone shoot her down?

No, she's alive... Shocked and likely bruised, but still alive. But what ? Who?

“ Ya going to stand there till tomorrow? Ya _punk_?!”


End file.
